


RadioDust Week 2020

by Kittycrow



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: M/M, RadioDust week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrow/pseuds/Kittycrow
Summary: I have always wanted to participate in a ship week. I am glad I finally have the opportunity.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first ship week of one shots. 
> 
> Day One Cooking/Dancing

‘I remember an old saying my grandma used to tell me, “The best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Maybe I should try that!’ Angel Dust grabbed a notepad after examining the pantry. “Hey Charlie, d’ya need anything at the store?” 

“No Angel, I’m alright, thank you though,” the princess said happily. 

The porn star nodded and sauntered out the door after tearing a single sheet of paper from said tablet. 

The store was close to the hotel, so shopping was not as strenuous as it could have been. 

Upon reaching the large store, people flocked around the popular porn star. 

“Hey, back off, even I gotta eat, y’know?!” The spider asked rhetorically. 

Once the crowd dispersed, Angel chose the best ingredients and pulled a fifty out of the tuft of fur on his chest. He thanked the cashier and received some change. 

The tall demon walked back to the hotel and set his few bags on the kitchen table. He glanced around to ensure that no one was about to come in and began to cook the pasta sauce that had been passed down in his family for generations. 

After four hours of cooking, and tasting the sauce near the end of its completion, Angel Dust threw the noodles into a separate pot and cooked those. ‘Alright, almost done and good enough to die for.’

He lit a few candles which he placed away from the food, so the scent would not be absorbed and ruin the taste. He then set the table and hesitantly walked up to Alastor’s room. 

The spider demon took a deep breath and knocked twice. ‘I hope he doesn’t get too upset from being interrupted.’

The deer announced that he was coming after finishing up some paperwork. Alastor opened the door and looked up at the younger demon. “What can I do for you, my effeminate fellow?” 

“I have a surprise for you in the kitchen; please come downstairs,” his voice was more earnest that usual, and for once, it did not seem like the promiscuous male was flirting. 

Alastor nodded and reluctantly descended the staircase. “You’ve been rather quiet today, Angel.” 

“I’ve been working on something for ya,” he opened the door for the radio demon and offered a small smile. 

Alastor’s eyes widened slightly, “You’ve done all of this, for us?” His sharp eyes noticed the two plates which were set out. 

Angel nodded as a light blush rose to his cheeks. “Ya can sit in either spot, I’ll go serve ya.” 

The redhead nodded and pranced to the spot closest to the door. “Thank you, dear,” he said softly as the food was placed on his dish. 

Angel Dust nodded as he grabbed the garlic toast out of the oven. “I hope ya like it.” 

Alastor waited for him to sit before he sampled the elegant dish. A quiet moan escaped his lips as the delicious flavor registered with his senses. “Absolutely delicious!” 

Angel’s smile matched Alastor’s perfectly when he heard the recorded applause erupt from the radio demon. 

“Angel, perhaps I’ve been too stern with you,” the radio demon began after both had started eating. 

The spider demon quirked an eyebrow while raising his head, “Huh? What d’ya mean?” 

“I hadn’t realized that, in your own way, you’ve always meant well.” 

Angel took another bite and thought for a moment, “Oh, ya mean my style of flirting is too strong for ya?” 

He nodded, “Yes, and I thought you were only trying to get under my skin and in my pants.” 

The porn star nodded, since his mouth was full. After swallowing he stated, “I’ll try to tone it down, ‘cuz ya do mean an awful lot to me, Smiles.” 

“I think you’ve earned a second chance, considering how long you’ve been out here cooking for me,” he said while turning to put his dish in the sink. Alastor ate a final piece of garlic bread and sat down happily. 

“Wait, really? Ya ain’t joking?” His mismatched eyes widened as he ate the final meatball on his plate. 

Alastor dabbed the corners of Angel’s mouth with his handkerchief and took his hand gently. “Not at all,” he smiled happily and stood up from his chair. 

“Huh, what’re ya doing now?” Angel asked in a tone laced with confusion. 

“Your gift inspired me to show you something that I truly enjoy other than cooking.” 

“Please don’t kill and eat me!” Fear caused Angel’s voice to grow slightly in volume. 

“Hahaha! Darling, I just ate,” he chuckled. “Besides, I wouldn’t have given you time to prepare if I was going to,” he gently pulled the porn star to his feet. Alastor then wrapped an arm around his slender back and held his other upper hand out slightly. 

Angel gently wrapped his upper hand around Alastor’s neck. “Wait, are we gonna dance?” 

Alastor nodded and met his mismatched eyes happily. “I’d like to lead, if that’s alright.” 

“D’ya really think that I could ever top?” He laughed as he began to relax in the radio demon’s arms. 

Alastor rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers for some music to begin playing. He chose soft love song from the ‘30s. Alastor quickly adapted to the tempo and began to lead Angel around the kitchen and the lobby of the hotel. 

After the song finished, his patted Angel’s head and turned to go up to his room once more. 

“Wait, just for a second,” Angel said as he gently grabbed his wrist. The spider kissed his cheek gently and walked back to the kitchen to clean up. “Thanks babe.”


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU/Crossover This is a Tangled AU with a 1940’s take. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Mention of homophobia.  
> Mention of mugging.

Henry said this would help Anthony. He said that taking this time to reflect would improve his quality of life. After being trapped in this tower for six years, the blonde was beginning to wonder if his father was correct. 

After coming out at the age of fifteen to his family, the brown-eyed male was locked in a high tower with nothing to do aside from cooking and cleaning. 

Anthony was not some lost princess, as fun as that may have been. He was just a homosexual male with a homophobic father. 

He had tried a few substances before having all of his freedom revoked and being trapped in this tower. The young man looked out the window and noticed how blue the sky was today. 

The Italian did not notice the brunette who was trying to scale the side of the prison. He turned to his pet pig and picked him up carefully, “Hey Fat Nuggets, why don’t we go take a nap?” 

The pig squealed happily and snuggled up beside him on the painfully firm mattress. 

Once Anthony fell asleep, Alastor managed to make his way through the window. He carefully climbed through and observed the scene. As the older male noticed the sleeping form, a large grin tugged on his lips. ‘Perhaps he’s not a princess, but I could still get a decent payoff if I brought him to Valentino. Then, perhaps I could finally get on the radio.’ 

Once Alastor leaned over Anthony to pick him up, the younger male screamed and hit the intruder with a frying pan that he had forgotten to return to the kitchen. 

Alastor collapsed to the ground as the pan made contact with his head. Anthony quickly picked him up and shoved him in a closet. 

Henry never came to check on Anthony. That was, until today. The gray-haired male demanded that Anthony pulled him up the side of the tower with a rope. “I dunno why it always takes ya so long to get me up here. D’ya think I’m fat or something?” 

Anthony shook his head, “I-I just didn’t hear ya Pops. I’m sorry,” he said while bowing his head and stepping in front of the closet, in case Alastor would try to come out. 

“I know your birthday’s tomorrow. I just wanted to wish ya a good one. I’m not buying ya alcohol, even if ya are turning twenty-one, so don’t bother asking. Ya got enough problems as it is.” ‘I wish ya could be more like Molly or Andrew,’ he thought to himself as he examined the room. Everything seemed like it was where Anthony originally placed it, even if it did not make much sense to his father. 

Anthony met his eyes and took a deep breath. “Can ya please let me out Pops? I wanna see the city again!” He pleaded desperately to the point that he almost attached himself to Henry’s leg. 

Henry’s eyebrows narrowed as he shook his leg free. “No, ya brat. Y’know why you’re up here. And, ya aren’t coming down anytime soon!” 

Tears welled in Anthony’s eyes, which he quickly wiped away. The youngest child knew that he father didn’t approve of what he referred to as “feminine men”. He thought for a moment and came up with a plan. “How about a radio then?” 

The tired father sighed miserably and nodded reluctantly. “I’ll be back in three days.” 

Anthony nodded and watched him leave. After he was gone, the blonde walked to the closet and cautiously opened the door. “Who are ya?” 

The redhead rubbed his head and stepped out as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “My name is Alastor! I plan on becoming a talk show host for the radio. It’s a pleasure to meet you, darling.” His dark eyes scanned Anthony rather quickly.

The more submissive male could not deny how attractive this man was; he was more handsome than any bodybuilder or male stripper that Anthony had ever laid eyes on. “I’m Anthony. The pleasure’s all mine, babe.” 

“May I ask why you’re trapped in this tower?” The brunette inquired as he adjusted his monocle. 

Anthony averted just gaze and refused to answer. “Could ya help me get outta here? I can try to get ya on the radio if ya do.” 

Alastor shrugged and descended the side of the tower once more. “I’m ready whenever you are my dear!” 

The blonde grabbed his own rope and slid down to meet the shorter male. “Let’s go to the city. I haven’t been there in a long time!” 

Alastor nodded and gently took his hand. “How many years have you been locked up there?” 

He lowered his head again and pulled Alastor behind him. “Doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters to me dear.” His soft voice responded. 

Anthony shook his head and walked until they found a diner. “Let’s stop here and get some grub, Smiles.” 

“Smiles?” He glanced behind him as he tried to figure out who the taller male was referring to. He then heard the small pig oink from Anthony’s backpack. 

“Ya smile all the time, or at least ya have since ya rescued me.” He felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks. 

“That’s because you’re breathtaking.” 

Anthony was rendered speechless, he turned around and hugged the darker male happily. “You’re really handsome, y’know?” 

Alastor ran a hand through Anthony’s hair and gasped softly, “It’s so soft!” 

The Italian chuckled happily and thanked him softly. 

As they traveled closer to the city, a few thugs attempted to mug them. Said thugs were sent by Valentino in order to keep Alastor in line. 

The bald male did not trust Alastor as far as he could throw him. He trusted no one. Running a brothel was difficult work that needed constant security. 

Anthony hit one with his frying pan and started to run while the man stumbled around awestruck. 

Alastor decided that it was best to abandon Valentino entirely. ‘That liar could never succeed in helping me achieve my dream. Besides, he most likely bribed or threatened these people to attack us.’ 

Anthony finally found his favorite café and ordered a latte. “Thanks Smiles, it really means a lot,” he beamed. 

“No problem,” he paused for a moment and tried to think of a special pet name “Angel~”, he held Anthony’s hand and sipped an earl grey tea. 

The younger male turned blood red as the creole man called him the unique pet name. 

“Aw, you’re sweet,” Anthony giggled. 

“As are you mon ange,” he smiled again. “Would you like to stay with me, until you can find your own place?” 

“I’d be honored, but I don’t wanna trouble ya,” he admitted bashfully. 

“No trouble at all.”


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort/Angst

‘I should get him something nice,’ Angel Dust thought you himself as he walked around the antique shop late at night. His anniversary with Alastor was quickly approaching and he still needed a gift for the deer. 

Alastor was sitting in the lobby, flipping through a newspaper, and waiting for the submissive demon to return. ‘He’s mostly likely our sleeping with someone. Such a shame he can’t close his legs. I have feelings for that idiot, don’t I?’ He was beginning to question if his crush on Angel was still real at times like these. 

Angel’s disappearances were far more frequent in the past few weeks. 

Alastor has already picked out Angel’s gift when he was sleeping in one morning. The redhead had bought him a new perfume. 

The porn star picked out a gold pocket watch and handed the clerk some money out of the tuft of fur on his chest. “Thanks, have a nice night, babe,” the spider waved as he picked the bag up. 

Once the hotel door opened, the radio demon pounced on him like a lion would with a gazelle. “Where have you been? We’re you at that disgusting studio?!” His crimson eyes narrowed as he grabbed Angel’s upper right wrist tightly. 

Angel Dust opened his mouth to respond, but did not want to ruin his surprise. “Alastor, I’m an adult, I can do whatever I feel like doing!” He broke away from the older demon’s grasp with a wince. 

“Than you can do it without me! I don’t need to be with someone who is so unfaithful!” He turned his back and looked over his shoulder. “You said you’d change for me; I shouldn’t have trusted you!” Alastor yelled as bubbling hot anger deeper through his tone. 

The prostitute could not take it any longer. “You’re worse than Valentino!” His voice cracked as black mascara-coated tears ran down his cheeks. The taller male threw the small box to the ground and crossed his arms. He quickly turned on his heel and stormed off to his room. 

Alastor’s shadow caught the box and opened it. The being then offered it to his master. 

The demon froze like a deer in the headlights, ‘He was getting me a present…that’s why I couldn’t find any drugs in his room.’ A moment passed and he heard the door to Angel’s room slam. 

The submissive demon threw himself on the bed as warm tears continued to run down his cheeks. ‘I try to do something nice for him and he accuses me of going back to Val!’ The submissive male could not control his anger, “How date he?!” The younger demon screamed into his pillow. He was covered in goosebumps as a chill ran down his back. It was growing more difficult to breathe. His vision grew blurry when he turned his head to the left to breathe. His chest started to hurt as he began hyperventilating. 

The red clad demon ran up the stairs and used a skeleton key to unlock the door. He gently pushed it open and started to apologize. 

Angel Dust made sure Fat Nuggets was off the bed before he started wailing pillows at the dominate demon’s face and head. “Ya stupid jerk! I hate ya! I-I just wanted to get ya something special!” He threw pillows until he ran out. Then, he took his blanket off and threw that too. He threw both boots and his shirt. 

Alastor now kneeled down again his bedside and kissed him gently as he used his thumb to wipe Angel’s tears. “Darling, I am so terribly sorry for accusing you. That was very wrong of me. I’ll never do it again , I promise.” 

Angel gasped at the kiss and gently matched his speed. “Y-yeah! Ya should be sorry ya idiot!” The fire in his voice was dying down with every kiss Alastor placed on his lips and cheeks. 

Alastor gently wrapped his arms around the younger demon,buried his face in Angel’s fluffy chest, and kissed it gently. 

Small moans escaped the submissive demon’s lips as a light blush covered his cheeks. “T-that’s cheating ya meanie!” He whined softly as he pulled Alastor closely and shut his mismatched eyes. 

“What if I rub your back and play with your chest and hair?” Alastor inquired. 

“F-fine! I-I forgive ya, babe.”


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Time

Angel Dust had left the studio for the final time once Alastor agreed to date him three months ago. He refused to tell any of the workers because he did not want Valentino to torture or harm them. 

‘Ugh! Why does everything have to arouse me? At this rate, I should get a chastity belt.’ Angel wondered as he walked back from Cherri’s apartment. They had been discussing kinks and the spider could not help, but think of his boyfriend and grow aroused. He laughed at the idea. ‘I’ll just go to my room and take care of it myself.’ 

“Hello my darling,” Alastor greeted as Angel sauntered through the door. 

The spider flinched and kissed him gently, “That’s for scaring me to death!” 

The deer chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around him. The redhead immediately felt the erection against his stomach. He quirked an eyebrow, “Angel, what caused this?” 

The submissive demon swallowed thickly as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He leaned over to whisper in Alastor’s ear. “I-I was walking home and I kept thinking of ya. I just kept thinking of ya on top of me and sinking your teeth into my shoulder or neck. I thought of ya pinning me to a wall and kissing me until I was breathless.” His eyes dilated slightly, “I was talking to Cherri about some kinks and now I’m aroused because I thought of ya.” 

The radio demon felt himself begin to grow flustered as Angel described the scene. “Allow me to make sure I understand that current situation: you’re aroused because you fantasized about me?” 

“And, I haven’t been messing around for about a week. I tried to masturbate, but Niffty walked in to clean every time I wanted to,” Angel looked away bashfully. 

“Well, I am asexual, but I appreciate that you’re willing to be romantically involved with me,” Alastor offered softly. 

“Y-you’ll actually let me have sex with ya?” He broke into a grin from ear to ear. 

The older male nodded, “This may be a one time offer, if I’m too uncomfortable,” he clarified. 

The younger male nodded, “I’d never force ya into anything, ever.” 

Alastor leaned close and whispered in his ear, “I have a small secret for you,” he purred into the pale demon’s ear. 

“What’s that?” Angel asked softly as he quirked his brow. He hoped that Alastor had bought him a gift or something. 

“Who do you think kept sending Niffty in each time?” He noticed Angel gasp and groan loudly. “I wondered how long it would take.” 

“Why would ya do that to me?!” The porn star demanded; a pout forming on his lips as his eyed widened. 

“I knew you gave up your occupation three months ago when we first started dating. I wondered how long you could last,” the deer stated as he carefully picked Angel up. 

The younger male wrapped his legs around his waist and whined softly. “So mean!” 

Alastor carefully carried him up the stairs and to his room. “I presume it would look less suspicious to have your sheets stained than mine.” 

The younger demon nodded and rested his chin on Alastor’s head. He felt the soft blanket on his bed and relaxed a bit. He glanced to his left and noticed the teacup pig asleep in his small bed. 

Alastor’s shadow locked the door and the older demon glanced at Angel. “I’m taking this a bit slow at first,” he whispered. 

Angel nodded and pulled lube out of his drawer by extending his arms. “D’ya want any toys?” 

“Not this time, darling.” Alastor said as he covered his hands in the solution and kissed him roughly. 

Angel moaned quietly and shut his eyes after spreading his legs. 

Alastor had gently inserted a finger into Angel. 

The submissive male smirked up at him and licked his lips. “Don’t be afraid to hurt me. I’m fond of it, if ya do it right.” 

The dominate male slipped another finger in and kissed from his lips to his hips in a straight line. 

The porn star needed much more than this, but he was thankful that Alastor was taking his time; it made things feel sincere. “P-please, please use me~!” 

The deer shook his head, “Darling, I can’t use you. You mean too much to me, but I can pleasure you~”, he whispered and slowly pulled his fingers out. He slipped into the younger demon with ease as he wrapped his hand around Angel’s member. 

The submissive male gasped and threw his head back. He loved watching Alastor take control of him. He felt the radio demon’s nails sink into his chest and moaned loudly. 

Alastor created a nice rhythm with his hips as he rolled them forward with ease. He began to pump him roughly as his shadow played with Angel’s nipples. Since the redhead rarely became aroused, it was easy for him to have a high tolerance when it came to climaxing. 

After five minutes, Angel was a trembling mess. “Daddy~! Daddy~! Daddy~! Ahhh~! Nngh~!” He screamed as his eyes rolled back and he ejaculated powerfully. He felt the jagged teeth of his boyfriend sink into his neck. Tears welled in his eyes as his legs continued to shake. 

Alastor kissed him roughly again and finished as well. He used his shadow to grab a wash rag and a bottle of water. 

After wiping Angel and himself off, the dominate male handed Angel a water and wrapped his arms around him. “May I ask something?” 

“Ya can ask me anything. That was incredible~,” he smiled. He nodded as a “thank you” and took the water. 

“Why did you refer to me as ‘Daddy’? I’m not your father,” Alastor whispered. 

“W-well, it’s a kink of mine…”, he looked away sadly and bit his lip. 

“Go on, I won’t judge you.” He kissed the back of his neck and snuggled against him. 

“I-I’m into ddlb. I enjoy pretending to be a child and have my partner take care of me like a caregiver. It’s not always sexual, but it can be,” he squeaked. 

“You’re not in love with your father?” Alastor asked relieved. 

“Ew! No! Of course not!”, Angel protested. 

The deer held him close and ruffled his hair, “I’ve eaten a lot of children, but I think if I ate you, you’d give me cavities.”


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intimacy/5 ft rule

“Oh c’mon Smiles, just let me hug ya at least!” The spider began to whine as his boyfriend extended his arm and poked him in the furry chest with his microphone. 

“Angel, if I allow you to do that, you’ll try to sit in my lap or beg for intercourse,” he muttered as his tone grew more irritated. 

The porn star pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes, “Please Al, just lemme hold your hand.” 

The radio demon rolled his crimson eyes and pulled the pale demon into his lap. “Now, what are the rules?” 

“Don’t make advances on you, don’t grab or smack your butt, and ask for kisses?” He thought he had forgotten one, so he was not entirely confident in his answer. 

Alastor was impressed that the submissive demon had actually been paying attention. “And, what do you do if you do need sexual attention?” 

“Ask politely,” Angel muttered as a light blush spread across his cheeks. ‘I can’t believe he tamed me. Me! The most famous and requested porn star in all of hell! Well, he’s a lot nicer than Val, so I’ll allow it.’ 

The deer gently ran a hand through Angel’s locks and scratched his scalp. He hummed softly as he felt the spider begin to relax against his chest. 

The porn star had not slept well those previous two weeks when Alastor told him to choose between work and their relationship. The choice was an easy one, but avoiding Valentino proved far more difficult. 

As soon as the radio demon began to hold him and scratch him gently. The submissive male already began to doze off. He snored softly as he gently held the redhead’s hand. 

The dominate male looked down at him happily as he gently kissed his forehead. ‘How did I ever get so lucky to have you?’ He smiled happily and continued to play with hair. 

Angel Dust began to mutter in his sleep, “Piggy…piggy…fries…”, he then rolled to his side, now facing his lap. 

The deer chuckled softly as he rubbed his thumb over the back of the pale male’s hand after carefully removing the glove. ‘His hands are quite pretty,’ Alastor mused to himself. 

After half and hour of Angel snoozing, the dominate male had his shadow hold the younger demon until he could lay behind his small frame and spoon him. 

Angel fell into a deeper sleep as he buried his face into Alastor’s chest. He felt a gentle pressure on his back and gently wrapped his legs around Alastor’s waist. 

Upon waking up, the porn star rubbed an eye and flinched slightly. “Huh? Oh, hey Smiles~”, he purred softly. 

Alastor yawned softly as he kissed Angel’s chin. “You’re so cute, my little prince,” he beamed. 

Angel laughed and shook his head. “Nu-uh! You’re cute!” 

“But, how can a Daddy be cute? Aren’t I a handsome beast?” 

“M-maybe~”, the little whispered innocently. The spider kissed him gently. 

Alastor smirked and began to tickle the taller male. “Such a cute little boy~!” The deer laughed as he ran his fingers over the younger male. 

Angel was extremely ticklish and began laughing his head off. He tried to push Alastor away as the deer continued to tickle him. 

Alastor had his shadow hold Angel’s six wrists. “Ah, ah, ah, it’s no use fighting back~!” 

The porn star whimpered and tried to break the dominate demon’s grasp. “I-I’m gonna wet myself! Stahp!” 

Alastor kissed his head and hugged him tightly. “Such a cute boy!” ‘Maybe I should get him a diaper for next time~.’


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partners in Crime

“Al, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” the spider whispered to his boyfriend. “Pops is a homophobe and I love ya, but I can’t say that he and Arackniss will be as overjoyed.” 

“Darling, we’re planning a wedding. Even if we don’t invite our families, I’d still like to get your father’s approval, or inform him at the very least.” He kissed the submissive demon gently and opened the car door for his feminine boyfriend. 

Angel bit his lip and intertwined their fingers once he was seated and buckled in the passenger seat. ‘I’m worried Pops will hurt his feelings. What if he ruins our relationship?’ The younger demon had not noticed that he was beginning to hyperventilate. Tears pricked in the corners of his mismatched eyes as he began to feel dizzy. 

The radio demon noticed that his boyfriend was having a panic attack; he pulled the car into a gas station and parked in the back, away from prying eyes. He laid his seat back and offered a hand. “Come here little one, why don’t we relax for a moment?” 

The little nodded hesitantly and unbuckled like his daddy did. He sniffled as he crawled over and laid beside him, facing his chest. “I-I’m sorry!” 

“Sh…sh…you don’t have anything to apologize for.” The dominate demon whispered softly into his ear. He began to rub his back gently as he noticed Angel’s breathing returning to normal. 

“T-thank ya…”, he whispered. ‘This is really embarrassing, but I wonder if he brought my paci. I shouldn’t ask. I don’t want to regress before going to deal with him.’ 

Alastor kissed his forehead, “Doll, if you’re a little brave for me, I’ll give you a tiny reward on the way home.” He met his mismatched eyes to make sure he was listening. “Can you be brave for Daddy?” 

“A prize?” The paler demon’s mood seemed to brighten a bit at the suggestion. “O-okay, I’ll be brave for ya, Daddy.” He kissed him gently and hugged him happily. 

“Is it alright if we head to your father’s, now?” His voice was a soothing melody as he inquired softly. 

“Mmhm! I’ll be really good for ya!” Angel reluctantly let go of the older demon and crawled back over to his seat. 

Alastor patted his head and adjusted his own lseat once more. “Thank you, my sweet prince.” 

He pulled out of the parking lot and within half an hour, they reached Henroin’s house. 

Angel took a deep breath and reluctantly exited the car. He turned back to make sure the deer was following him. ‘Please don’t abandon me.’ 

Alastor gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “We’re partners in crime, aren’t we?” He smirked, “And, I may commit one of your father says anything rude to you.” 

Angel sniffled and offered a small smile. He took a step forward and knocked on the door. 

Henroin answered and furrowed at the pale demon. “What do you want you f-ing f-?” 

Alastor stepped in front of his boyfriend; he cracked his knuckles and picked the shorter demon up by his collar. He did not use a shadow this time. No, this time, it was personal. “You will not ever speak to your son like that again!” He activated his powers as strange symbols appeared around him. His eyes turned into radio dials as his voice dropped a few octaves. His antlers grew larger as his aura around him strengthened. “I will be marrying your son.” 

With that, Alastor slammed him against the back wall and picked the submissive demon up bridal style. 

Angel’s jaw hung open as chills ran down his back. “A-Al?” 

“Yes love?” He asked as he glanced over at him. 

“Thank ya.” 

“Of course my dear. Now, let’s go get your prize.” He said while gently taking his hand.


	7. Day Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After

“I don’t believe in fairy tales~! I don’t believe in fairy tales~! I don’t believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me~!” Angel Dust sang happily as he was fitted for his wedding dress. 

It was a soft pink princess ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. It allowed the tuft of fur on his chest to be seen easily. He was surprised that he enjoyed the numerous layers instead of something tight fitting. 

‘A relationship isn’t a one night stand with some John. It makes sense that I’d want something kinda princess-like.’ He smiled to himself as he thought back over the past year. Specifically when Alastor allowed him to fully regress. Who would’ve ever thought the radio demon would be such a perfect Daddy? Certainly not Angel. 

The wedding was planned perfectly by Molly, Cherri, and Charlie. They had a knack for that sort of thing, surprisingly. 

Angel and Alastor decided that a bachelor’s party would not be necessary. 

Angel did not want to jeopardize the best thing that happened to him. Besides, these last seventy-three years in hell basically we’re a bachelor’s party for him. 

They decided to go with a red and pink theme with black and white highlights. The wedding was supposed to only have a handful of people. 

Molly, Cherri, Charlie, Vaggie, Husk, Niffty, Razzle, Dazzle, and maybe Sir Pentious just so he would not feel left out. That was the entire guest list. Those were the most supportive people they knew. 

They had a small cake that Niffty and Molly prepared. Charlie could officially marry them with ease. Husk would be the best man. Molly, the maid of honor and Cherri, a bridesmaid with Vaggie. Niffty would be the flower girl. Razzle and Dazzle would play the piano. Fat Nuggets would be the ring bearer, who would wear a tiny bow tie to match his owner. They planned to have the ceremony at the hotel. However, Molly, Cherri, and Angel decided on a club to rent out for the evening. 

Angel now walked down the aisle with Sir Pentious in place of his homophobic father. The spider demon could not help, but tear up as he reached the alter. 

Alastor wore a handsome red suit as he was escorted by Charlie. A pink tie matched the dress which Angel wore. His microphone also sported a pink bow tie. 

The bride managed to find a red tiara to match said suit. 

Both wrote their own vows. 

Angel began, since he was concerned about breaking down in front of their friends and ruining his makeup. “Alastor, I just want to thank ya for making me the happiest man in all of hell. I never thought that in all of eternity, I would actually have the honor to settle down with someone. You have accepted all of my shortcomings and flaws; for that, I can never thank you enough. No one else has ever made me feel so valued. Thank you for being the one to save me from myself. You’re better than anything or anyone in earth or in hell. I’ll never find a better husband.” 

Alastor cleared his throat and met Angel’s mismatched eyes as he began his own vows, “Anthony, you have given my afterlife more meaning than anyone else down here has. I may be powerful, but without you I’d have nothing at all. You give me more power or hope than anyone ever has. I can’t thank you enough for standing by me. You’ve seen my darkest secrets and accepted my scars. Thank you, my beautiful bride.” 

Charlie announced that they were officially married and the lobby erupted with applause. 

Alastor swept Angel off his feet to kiss him passionately. “I love you, my darling.” 

“Thank ya for my very own happily ever after, love.”


End file.
